Running
by BloodFromTheThorn
Summary: When Steve is badly injured, he isn't sure if his life will ever be the same. But then again, he never factored in Danny. OneShot, by request of Wotumba1 sort of . No slash. Pretty major angst in this one.


_Ok, so this is a joint request filler. AGES ago, someone (and I cannot remember/find who) asked me for this story, and I said I'd do it, and then promptly forgot. For that, I apologise sincerely. If you were the one who requested this, message me :) As a prize for working out the code in TLWL, __**wotumba1 **__requested a Steve/Danny comfort, bromance-esque story. So, I shall now deliver on my promises. I hope you like it._

_(Also TLWL will be updated soon, I promise!)_

**505050505050**

Steve _hated _running. In general, the act of putting one leg in front of the other was fine, quite enjoyable really, but when you are being forced to run from several men with submachine guns, the fun was lost somewhat. But then again, shit happens.

And thanks to Steve's apparent complete lack of luck, he found himself pounding through the undergrowth of the forest, ducking and diving around trees trying to avoid the spray of bullets that were coming his way. He cursed his own stupidity again, wishing that just for once he could have listened to his partner.

It had been a normal day: chasing a gang of drug runners around the islands. Normal. What had been unusual was the anonymous call they had gotten at lunch time, telling them that a large deal was going to be happening in the Kawailoa Forest Reserve. They had all know of course, that chances were, this was just a trap. But they needed to check it out regardless.

And so Danny had drawn up a plan of him going in on the ground to 'observe', with Chin hanging back with a chopper. Steve and Kono were the undercover players. To the team it had seemed safe enough, and the only change that Steve had made was for him to take Danny's place. The reasoning that he had provided was that he was more experienced in blending into a forest than his urbanised partner, but in truth that wasn't it. He had no doubt that Danny would have managed, but he was unwilling to put his partner in that danger. As crazy as it sounded, being undercover was actually the safer option.

Up until about two minutes ago, the plan had been going off without a hitch. Danny and Kono were in place, Chin was ready to be in the air at a moment's notice, and Steve had collected enough photos for evidence to send all the gang members away for a long, long time.

But then something had happened. One of the gang had gotten a phone call that only lasted half a minute, and as soon as he had hung up, his gun was pressed into Danny's temple. The other gang members caught on quickly, and soon enough both Danny and Kono were on their knees, hands bound, guns trained on them. Steve had sent out the call for Chin whilst trying to weigh up the options. If he started shooting, then his friends would be caught in the cross fire and that could only end in disaster. If he didn't start shooting then there was a good chance the other gun men would, and _that _could only end in disaster.

He checked his clip, and took a deep breath, before diving out of his hiding space and opening fire. Four men had hit the ground before anyone had registered what had happened. A further two were dead before bullets started flying everywhere. Diving to the side, the ex SEAL tried to ignore the pain as several shots grazed past him, leaving shallow trails of fire over his ribs and arms.

"Run!" he shouted to his friends, who were up and gone in an instant. They might loathe the idea of leaving their friend to fend for himself, but they knew that Steve wouldn't be going down without a fight.

As soon as he was sure that they would be a safe distance away, the ex SEAL took off himself, sprinting in the opposite direction. It was at this point that Steve came to his realisation that running wasn't all that pleasant.

'_Where's Chin when you need him?' _He thought silently, ducking under a low branch, and throwing himself forward into his run. No sooner than the thought occurred, he began to hear the distinctive beat of a helicopter.

Later, he would wonder what had truly happened. He wasn't sure if he forgot to keep dodging, or if he had begun to slow down, or even if one of the thugs behind him got in a lucky shot. He knew that he felt something slam into his back, forcing him to the ground, and then it was all he knew. Fire erupted, raging through him like an inferno, crushing all other thoughts.

There was someone screaming, still audible over the roaring in his ears. His vision had completely blanked out, and he could taste blood. He could feel darkness pressing in on him, and he sought for a way to accept it, to escape from the overwhelming agony. He wouldn't remember when he found what he was looking for.

**505050505050**

The dim lights of the hospital burned his eyes as he cracked them open. He really needed to stop ending up in this place, or they might just give him a permanent room.

"Hey, you there?" The voice came from off to his left. Turning his head towards it, his eyes fell on one exhausted looking partner. "Steve!" The surprise confused him.

"Who were you expecting?" He asked, his voice thick and scratchy. His brain was muddled and he wasn't sure he was really up to amassing the required wit for a verbal conversation, but he knew he should give it ago. If anything, it looked like Danny needed to talk to him.

"Do you have any idea what your Rambo actions have done?" The surprise was gone, and Steve found that he missed it. It was better than the anger that filled the tone now.

"Well..." He started, but Danny glared viciously.

"Shut up!" Steve decided that for the sake of his health he should do as he was told. "What your actions have done is land you in hospital for over a week!" The ex SEAL frowned at him in genuine confusion.

"A week?"

"Why are you talking?" Danny snapped. "Just because you saw me and Kono in a little bit of trouble, it does not entitle you to jump out of the bushes like a ninja, and start shooting at everything that moves!"

"What did you expect me to do Danny? Let the two of you get shot? You know-" He was cut off.

"Shut up!" Danny screamed at him, and Steve recoiled slightly in surprise. True rage flared in the Jersey native's face, and for the first time the ex SEAL realised just how close to losing it his partner was. Judging by the bags under his eyes, a lot of his fury could be chalked up to sleep deprivation, but there was something else. Some emotion deep within his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. "You need to get it out of your head that you need to look after everyone. Some of us can look after ourselves you know. Ergo, you don't need to go getting yourself shot-" At this point Steve had to butt in.

"I was shot?" Vague memories, just out of reach, hovered in Steve's mind. Danny's voice was considerably softer when he spoke again.

"Yes. You don't remember?"

"I was running. Then... Nothing." The Jersey native could tell by the way his partner's muscles twitched that he could remember something more, but he wasn't going to press for it. If Steve didn't want to relive the experience, then he shouldn't have to.

"You were shot in the back. By the time we got to you, you'd..." He hesitated. "You'd lost a lot of blood. They've had you in a drug induced coma for almost nine days."

"How bad's the damage?" Steve fought to keep his voice steady. Danny grimaced before he could stop himself, and looked away. Fear stabbed its way into Steve's heart, icy and painful. "Danno, talk to me," he begged. The conversation however came to an abrupt end as a doctor walked into the room.

"It's good to see you're awake Commander," he said with a smile. Steve had met this man in the past, during one of his many trips to the hospital. He was competent and kind, and the ex SEAL found that he quite liked him.

"How am I doing doc?" Steve couldn't help but notice the silent exchange between his partner and the doctor. Their grim faces had him fighting not to tremble in fear. He didn't get scared. But when a doctor looks as though he's about to rip the ground out from under your feet, it's probably because he is.

"Maybe you should leave the room detective," the doctor motioned to the door, and Danny pulled himself to his feet.

"He can stay," Steve ordered, but his partner shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright. I should go and find Chin and Kono anyway. I'll be back in a bit." Without another word, he ducked out the door, and to Steve it seemed like his partner couldn't wait to be as far from the room as possible.

'_What's going on?' _He wondered, struggling to crush the growing feeling of hurt and the idea that he was being excluded from something.

"How are you feeling Commander?" His doctor asked pleasantly.

"Confused," he snapped, then bit his tongue. The poor guy was just trying to do his job. "Err, sorry doc. I feel fine I guess. Can't really feel much of anything." This was true. The drugs in his system meant that he was blissfully pain free.

"That's good," the man responded, offering a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"Doc, please. Just give me a straight answer. What happened?" It might have been the pleading tone of voice, or the earnest look that graced his face, but the doctor caved.

"Alright. The bullet that hit you..." He closed his eyes, and Steve held his breath. "It hit your spine."

A deep silence invaded the room, as Steve stared at the middle aged man, waiting for him to announce that this was all some sick joke; that he was going to be fine. The doctor avoided his eyes, staring at the blanket that covered Steve's legs. After a minute, the SEAL took a shaking breath, and allowed the idea that the doctor wasn't lying to crash over him.

"What's the damage done?" He felt himself say, unable to remember commanding himself to speak.

"The nerves to your legs were badly damaged. You've had several surgeries to try and repair the damage, but spinal injuries are unpredictable." There was genuine remorse and pity in his tone, and Steve was filled with loathing. The force of it shocked him, but he was beyond reason at this stage. "We're not sure if there is... paralysis."

That one word broke Steve. He flinched violently, bringing his hands up to his face, hiding. He didn't want this man, who he barely knew, to see him falling apart. Deep within him, a small part of his being was screaming, shouting, flying to pieces in agony, but on the surface it was all but invisible. No, on the surface there was anger. He wasn't entirely sure who he was angry at, but there was a rage in his soul and he needed to vent it at someone.

Before he was sure what he had done, the glass that had been beside his bed was shattering against the wall, the glittering shards falling to the floor with a tinkling melody. The doctor said nothing, just shook his head at the nurse who poked her head around the door in alarm at the noise.

"So, what happens now?" Steve wasn't even sure what he meant by that. What happened now? He was wheeled out of here, given a desk job, and spent the rest of his life in utter misery. Assuming that he didn't blow his brains out at the earliest opportunity.

"Commander, we're not even sure if there will be any problems yet. If there are, there is no guarantee that they will be permanent." He waited for some form of acknowledgement, but Steve just stared at the wall, a look of utter defeat clouding his face. "Steve, I promise, we'll do all that we can."

"I'm sure you will. But you can't do everything doc." His voice sounded dead to his own ears. "Please, leave me in peace." The doctor nodded understandingly, turning for the door. "Oh, and tell my friends to go and get some sleep."

"I doubt that they'd agree to leave you, Commander," the doctor told him with a fond smile.

"Then tell them that I don't want to see them. Just get them gone." His voice was harsher that it was meant to be, and the smile slipped off the doctor's face.

"Yes Commander."

**505050505050**

"Steve?" Danny's voice was hesitant as he poked his head around the door. His partner didn't respond, just continued to stare at the ceiling.

It had been like this for days now. There was something about Steve that was just... gone. Vanished. His team members had taken it in turns to sit with their boss, talking to him, filling the room with banal, one sided conversations. Danny was starting to wonder if the ex SEAL could even hear them; he rarely said anything at all.

And so, Danny didn't say anything else, he just walked in and took the seat next to his partner's bedside, and stared at him. It didn't take too long before Steve shifted slightly, looking at him.

"You're quieter that the others. It's not like you," he observed, in the same, flat voice he had adopted recently, the voice that sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"I could say the same to you," he shot back. They lapsed back into silence for several minutes.

"Why are you here Danny?"

"Isn't this what partners do?"

"I think you should start looking for a new one, don't you?" And Danny flinched. He was never going to admit it, but that was looking more and more like the only option. Steve couldn't move anything below his waist, though the doctors were still unsure as to whether it was temporary or not.

"Hey, we're not giving up over here. Who said you could?" Steve just raised his eyebrows at him. "Look, for all you know, you could be up and about tomorrow. So quit moping."

"And if I'm not up and about, what then? Someday you're going to have to accept that I'm not getting any better. And you're going to need to move on with your life."

"You're making it sound like you're dying Steve. Cut it out, or I swear to god I will put you on suicide watch, and I know _exactly _how much you hate psychiatrists." Steve gave an involuntary grimace. "Look, I know that you're struggling to cope with this, and trust me, I understand. But you can let us help you," he told him softly.

"How could you help me Danno? You're right, I can't cope with this. If I don't get better then, even with all the optimism in the world, it's still going to turn my whole life upside down. Everything that I do depends on me being in perfect physical shape. Having legs is sort of a requirement."

"Then your whole life is turned upside down. We'll all still be there to help you. Nothing's changed here."

"Except everything," Steve muttered stubbornly.

"Do you want me to call Maria**? Cause I promise you I will," he threatened, and Steve shut his mouth as fast as he could. "Thought so," Danny crowed victoriously. The ex SEAL grimaced in defeat, but wisely remained silent, except for the yawn that escaped him.

"Get some rest Super SEAL. You look tired," Danny mumbled, watching as his partner's eyes drifted shut, and his breathing deepened.

**505050505050**

When Steve woke again he was alone. Swallowing, he flinched at the dryness in his mouth, and pushed himself into a sitting positions to drink from the glass that had been replaced on his bedside table. He was bringing to the glass to his mouth when he realised, and all of a sudden a second glass was shattering, having slipped from his suddenly numb fingers. A nurse was in the room in record time.

"Commander?" She asked in concern, crossing to his side, carefully navigating the shards of glass. Her eyes took in his arm which was still half extended, before she followed his gaze to his legs. They were covered by a thin blanket, but even then, she could see him slowly wiggle his toes.

Blinking in amazement, she looked back to his face, observing the grin that was beginning to form, admiring the way it transformed his face until he was shining with glee.

"I'll just call the doctor then, shall I?" She said, spinning and rushing from the room. The patient however didn't hear her. He was too preoccupied with flexing his phalanges***.

**505050505050**

Steve's feet pounded the Earth as he flat out sprinted up the track. The ground was sloping steeply upwards, climbing high into the ridge, and he savoured the burn that raced through his muscles as he worked them. The freedom of movement was a gift he would never take for granted ever again. Steve _loved _running.

**505050505050**

_So, a slightly abrupt ending... I really don't know what you guys will make of this. I, of course, hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your opinions. I hope my two requesters liked what I had to offer, and __**wotumba1 **__I'm not sure if this filled your wishes, so I'm thinking I might spread bromance over several stories/chapters etc. Anyways, thanks for reading!_

_Also, if there is interest, there may be a sequel to this. _

_Oh, and sorry there was no Chin/Kono. If I write a sequel they will appear, I promise :)_

_** Maria is the shrink I created in another story called To Leap Without Looking. If you haven't read it, all you really need to know is that neither of the boys like her, at all, and they have both been in therapy with her. If you want to read it, that would be amazing :)_

_*** A fancy word for toes/fingers_


End file.
